


Can I marry you already?

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “A couple that sings anime openings together loud and badly at three am is a couple that stays together."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Can I marry you already?

“Babe, why are you listening to the opening of Attack on Titans?”

He asks the question half-yawning and you chuckle seeing the battlefield happening in his hair before moving your head to the music with a grin. “More important question, why aren’t you?”

Sighing, he rolls over to you and drapes his arm over your waist, “Because it’s three am and we should both be sleeping but you listen to it so loud I can already hear it from your earphones.”

Lips pursed in an amused pout, the sheepish edge to the curve of your mouth disappears with the peck he plants on your cheek. “Unplug it, I’ll get the bluetooth speaker.”

He stands up and you blink at him in awe, “Can I marry you already?”

The question makes him laugh as he lazily fumbles on his desk to find the device, and there’s mischief when your eyes meet after he hands the blue dot lights up.

x

“Who were the morons singing ‘Shinzou Wo Sasageyo’ in the middle of the night?” Asked along the slam of his food tray on the table, Yaku’s glare is already set on you and Kuroo, but you’re both too busy pretending to be looking at something on his phone to fess up.

"You both suck at singing," mumbles Kenma after he slides on the bench across you and you exchange a mischievous grin with Kuroo before you both beam, "We know!"

Shaking his head at you with a sigh, Yaku rolls his eyes as he munches on his food, "You deserve each other."

"That's good because we're getting married," declares your boyfriend with a smile that turns smugly amused when you choke on your water.

He pats you on the back as you face him, eyes as wide as the rest of your friends. "Since when?"

"Last night when you proposed after the bluetooth speaker."

"Is that a code name for something sexual?" wonders Liev and you groan out a no before rolling your eyes and flicking Kuroo on the forehead. "Baby, you can't take every time I ask you to marry me seriously."

He challenges you with a quirked eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because we literally propose to each other every two days!" you remind, palm half covering your mouth to muffle the admission you add, "Especially me."

"I can confirm that," hums Kenma without looking up from his screen.

“A couple that sings anime openings together loud and badly at three am is a couple that stays together,” declares Kuroo with a mockingly solemn tone, and the laugh the comment prompts tickles his skin when he leans in to peck you on the cheek. “What, you don’t agree?” he teases, playfully bumping your foreheads together, so you flash him a coy grin. “I don’t know, maybe I should consult my husband, see what he thinks about it,” you hum, mockingly pensive until Kuroo kisses laughter on your lips again.

Pecking the corner of your mouth after you giggle pleas for mercy from the affectionate attack, he smirks. “Careful, babe, I might take that as a yes.” The warning makes you huff with a coy grin that you brush against his lips when you smugly retort, “Careful, I might want you to.”

A napkin lands on the two of you before you can continue teasing each other. Both turning your attention to Yaku, you stifle a cackle at the unimpressed look he gives you before he says, “Weird marriage proposal aside, the point is don’t sing like morons in the middle of the night, the rest of us like sleeping like normal people.” The mockingly stern salute you both greet the reprimand with makes him roll his eyes so you exchange an amused glance with Kuroo and decide to let your friends enjoy their meal in peace.

Confident that your boyfriend is also storing dumb marriage jokes to make you both cackle like idiots once the two of you are alone, you chuckle when he shows you the string of emojis he lines up after your name on his phone, attention lingering on the two rings in first place with a grin that he mirrors before stealing you the last kiss your friends will tolerate before more napkins start landing oddly accurate headshots on the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no reason for this except that i just really like that opening lmao
> 
> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
